Strange Circumstances 2: Back to the Past
by shojen12
Summary: [*ON HIATUS*] Stuck in the present time, Michele struggles to fit in as everyone thinks she made the whole thing up about living the life of a 19th century noblemen. She gets transported back to the past in her own body however nobody, even Ciel, can't remember her. With that on her plate, a few more are added when a secret society makes it known they want her. But for what?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I'm back! With the sequel to Strange Circumstances. I was originally not going to do a sequel but many people wanted one and there were a lot of unanswered questions that I failed to answer in the prequel, so please, enjoy Strange Circumstances 2: Back to the Past. I apologize in advance if people thought this was going to be rated T but I need it to M for mature themes in later chapters. Oh,and just so you know, this story will be jumping back and forth between Michele and Ciel's perspectives. **

**Warning: Language and mature themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. I only own my OC Michele and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Back to the Past**

**(Three weeks later)**

"Hey, Michele, how are you feeling?" Mom asks me. You'd think after telling her what happened would answer her question, but…

"I'm fine. So, do you believe me now?" I ask, my tone clearly showing annoyance.

"Believe what?"

"Why I was in the coma in the first place!" I yell at her.

"Oh, that. Well, I talked to your pediatrician and he said that it's normal for someone who just came out of a coma for so long to be…hallucinating about the time they spent in that coma. Some say they were vacationing in Hawaii, others say that they were in a dark room. It's kind of hard to believe you with all this evidence against you."

"But, what about the pocket watch?" I bring it out from my pocket and show her. "I didn't own a pocket watch before then. Pocket watches don't just appear into people's hands out of no where. This proves that what I told you was true!" I'm practically in hysteria now.

She stares at me with disappointment in her eyes. _She still doesn't…_

"You…still…don't believe…me, do you?"

"Michele, I made an appointment with a psychiatrist-"

"What?!"

"She's an excellent psychiatrist. She can help you with your…wild fantasies."

"Mom! I'm not making this up! It really did happen! I woke up in a white bed in the body of a noblemen. I worked in his manor. I was HIS DOUBLE IN THE JACK THE RIPPER CASE! I SAVED HIS SCRAWNY ASS FROM CERTAIN DEATH! And a shinigami cut my torso," I emphasize by drawing a line across my torso with my finger. "with a CHAINSAW and that's how I came back."

"But Michele-"

"BUT WHAT?!" I scream at her, my voice cracking. By now tears are streaming down my face.

"-there was no evidence of a chainsaw cutting across your torso. In fact there was no trace of a scar whatsoever on your body period."

"But…but.." By now I'm hyperventilating. _My own mother doesn't believe me! I'm telling her the truth! Why can't she believe me?!_

"Fine, be like that. Don't believe me. I'll be in my room. Call me when dinner's ready."

"Mich-"

By the time she says my name, I'm out the door and upstairs in my room.

I fall onto my bed, crying.

"W-why?" I say in between sobs. "W-why can't she just-"

"Michele! Dinner's ready!" Mom yells.

I don't bother moving from my bed. Instead I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Michele, time to get up!" Dad yells from outside my door. I get up and dress for school. School, something I WANT to avoid. Ever since I woke up from my "coma", school's been a living hell. People avoid me, like the plague. They think that I'm some psychopath. They call me a crazy bitch and tell me that I said all that just to get attention. Everyone believes I made everything up as an elaborate hoax to fool everyone into thinking that I went back in time in the body of a thirteen-year old nobleman. It's not like I WANTED to tell them but my mom loves to gossip and she told the mother of one of the students here my "wild fantasy" and everything spiraled out of control after she told her daughter and her daughter told her friend who told her friend who told her friend who told her friend. I lost many good friends because of that. They thought I wanted to join Jessica and her gang by making up something so far-fetched that they would accept me. But like always, they were wrong. These days now, I sit at my usual bench for lunch and break.

* * *

By the time I get to school, it's almost time for the first bell. "Can't I just stay home? Please?" I ask my dad. "Now, Michele, I'm not paying this much for your education just for you to ditch whenever you feel like it. If I wanted you to do that, then I would have send to you public school." My dad replies. _Why did I ask?_ "Fine. I'll go." I head onto my school's campus, semi-prepared for another day on hell-on-earth.

* * *

"Hey look who it is. It's Miss Phantombive." Jessica sneers at me, her gang right behind her. "It's Phantomhive. And my name isn't Phantomhive, it's Michele." _Bitch. _"Whatever." She just waves the comment away like it was an insect bugging her. "What do you want Jessica?" I ask, as politely as possible. "Nothing." She says innocently. "Whatever, bitch." I say and turn back to my lunch. "Excuse me, what did you just call me?!" Jessica exclaims. "A bitch?" I reply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It looks like we need to teach 'Phantomhive' a lesson on manners." She says with laughter in her voice. "Get her." Her gang, which consist of two girls and five boys, go after me. Two of the five boys grab my arms from behind and the other two boys grab my legs. "Where should we take her?" The boy that's grabbing my right arm asks Jessica. "Leave her here. Let's show this school what happens when someone crosses me." She pulls out a pocket knife and splits my shirt in half; my bra out in the open. After she split open my shirt, my pocket watch somehow fell out of my pocket and landed on the floor with a _klank. _"Oh, what's this?" Jessica picks up my pocket watch. "It's mine. Please give it back." She examines the watch. "I like the detail done on the watch, I think I'll keep it." "What?! No! Give it back!" _That pocket watch is the only proof I have. Without it, I have nothing! _"Hmm…No." "Please! Give it back!" Tears are falling from my face. "Fine. Since you ask so nicely here you go." She tosses it to my direction. Unfortunately I wasn't able to break free from the people holding me back and the pocket watch falls to the floor, in pieces. I slump to the floor, defeated. The people restraining me release me once I fell to the floor. I pick up the pieces of the watch and reassemble it. Amazing, only a few pieces needed to be put back to together. Once I finished, I checked the time. 2:38._ Well, it's almost fixed. The time is two hours ahead. _I turn the dial on top of the watch twice counterclockwise. All of a sudden, I felt like I was falling. Fast. Down a black bottomless void. I see a bright light then nothing right after.

* * *

"_Miss.. Miss…Hey! Wake up!…Miss!"_

I wake up to a middle-aged man with a beard and glasses bent over me, telling me to get up. "Hey, miss, are you alright?" He asks. There's a huge crowd around me, wondering what I'm doing on the floor. I get up from the floor and check my shirt for the rip. No rip. The shirt is as good as new. _That's weird. Why isn't the rip there?_ "Ye-yeah. Wh-where am I?" I ask. "Why, London, of course." he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I look around at the busy streets and the people walking on the sidewalks. _This place…Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore. _"And, if you don't mind me asking, what…year is it?"

"Wow, you must've hit your head hard. It's the year 1889, under the rule of Queen Victoria."

"Thank you, my good sir." Then, I hear a very familiar voice. "Set aside, now." A young noblemen, about thirteen, comes walking towards me. He's dressed in navy blue attire with a top hat and cane to complete the look. He also has blue hair and is wearing an eye patch on his right eye. The young boy also seems to be accompanied by a butler dressed in black. _Ciel? _"Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive. Wow, I didn't think I'd be seeing you ag-" "Excuse me? Do I know you?" _What? He doesn't remember- _"Uh, no. I'm sorry. I thought you someone else." "Ciel, what are doing here?" The bearded man asks. Ciel holds up an envelope. The Queen's seal is on the envelope. "Her Majesty sent me a letter stating that a strange girl was found in the streets of London, so she sent me here to investigate and escort her to the Palace. You should know about this as well, Sir Arthur." Sir Arthur just stares at Ciel, with a lot of rage showing on his face. Ciel just smirks. Ciel turns to face me. "You, come with me." I follow him.

* * *

(Ciel's POV)

"Young master."

I look up from reading the newspaper to find Sebastian holding a tray with an envelope on it. I open it immediately. It's from the Queen. _Wow, a new case already. I just finished the Jack the Ripper case. _The letter reads:

"_Ciel, how are you? I hope you are doing well. I have a favor to ask of you._

_A favor? That's new._

"_A mysterious girl was found on the streets. I would like you to go the scene and escort her to the Palace. I would like to meet this girl. Here is her location._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Queen Victoria"_

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan?"

"Get a carriage ready, we are headed for London."

"Yes, my lord."

We arrive in London just in time to see that the young girl is standing. Unfortunately there is a huge crowd around her, so it is kind of impossible to get through. "Step aside, now." I yell at the crowd. I walk towards the young girl. She has short, brown hair and wearing what looks like a school uniform but I don't recognize the school and strange white shoes that need to be cleaned. She is also wearing what looks like thick framed spectacles. "Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive. Wow, I didn't think I'd be seeing you ag-" she says. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" _How does she know my name? I don't even know her, but her speech pattern seems familiar. _"Uh, no. I'm sorry. I thought you someone else." she says, apologetically. "Ciel, what are doing here?" Sir Arthur asks. He seems to be very annoyed with me. I hold up an envelope with the Queen's seal on it. "Her Majesty sent me a letter stating that a strange girl was found in the streets of London, so she sent me here to investigate and escort her to the Palace. You should know about this as well, Sir Arthur." Sir Arthur just stares at me, with a lot of rage showing on his face. I just smirk. I then turn to face the girl. "You, come with me." She does.

* * *

(Michele's POV)

_Wow, Buckingham Palace is amazing! _I think to myself as we enter the gates. Ciel, then stares at me with a strange look on his face. "What?"

"Did you say anything by any chance?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing." He remains silent as we enter the palace. I, however, have a feeling why he asked that question. _Let me guess, you heard me say, 'Buckingham Palace is amazing' but not through your ears but in your head. Am I right? _

_Ho-how did you-_

_It's a long story._

We were escorted to the throne room, where Queen Victoria was waiting. As soon as we entered, Ciel bend down on one knee. I just stand there. _Don't stand there like an idiot, bow!_

_Oh! Sorry! _I immediately bend down on one knee and lower my back with my right hand over my heart.

"Your Majesty, you requested that you see the girl." Ciel tells the Queen.

"Yes, I did." She tells Ciel. "Now," The Queen turns her attention to me, "Why don't you start with your name and where you came from."

"Yes, Your Majesty." I start, "My name is Michele Rodriguez and I come from the United States of America."

"Oh, so your from one of the colonies?" She asks.

"Well, not exactly…"

"Where exactly do you come from if it's not from the colonies?"

"I come from a city called Los Angeles, which is located in a state called California."

"I've never heard of such a place."

"That's because Your Majesty, California wasn't established as a state until the early twentieth century and Los Angeles wasn't established until many, many years later."

"I don't understand. You're speaking as though you come from the future."

"I am. I come from the year 2012."

The room becomes completely thick with silence.

"Yo-you're pulling my leg, right?" Queen Victoria asks.

"No, Your Majesty, I would never-"

"Apparently, this girl has hit her head a little too hard. Ciel, please take this girl under you wing. She needs to be taught that lying to the Queen is a serious crime."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Ciel turns to me. "Come with me." I follow him out of the palace.

* * *

"So what now?" I ask when we get to manor.

"You can work in my manor until I figure out what to do with you or if I get any additional orders from Her Majesty."

"Okay. Got it."

"Though I must come up with a reason for why you were hired in the first place..." Ciel says.

"Leave it to me."

I enter the manor and head to the servant's quarters.

As I'm settling in, there's a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say.

"Sebastian, why did you close the do-Oh who are you?" Mey-Rin asks.

"Mey-I mean, whoever you are, my name is Michele and I was recently hired."

"Why?" She says.

"Oh, I was an assassin sent from a terrorist group to eliminate the Earl of Phantomhive to gain access to connection and the money needed to take over England. My job was to kill Ci-the Earl of Phantomhive and become the 'new' head."

"W-What you were sent to kill the young master?"

"Yes, more like I was forced to and the fact that they killed my parents a year before."

"That's terrible."

"Yes it was...but luckly the mission failed otherwise England wouldn't be here anymore."

"I have one question." Mey-Rin says.

"What is it?"

"Can you explain why you have that mark on your right eye?"

"What mar-" _The contract symbol! _"Oh, the terrorist group branded that onto my eye to show that I belonged to them."

"Oh, well,I'll leave you be to get settled in. Welcome to the Phantomhive household!" She leaves.

"Thanks." I turn to the mirror to the right of me. Sure enought the contract symbol was on my right eye,clear as day. _Wh-what, h-how? This doesn't even make any sense, much less be possible! I came back in my own body, not in Cel's! _

I turn away from the mirror and head towards Ciel's office.

* * *

"Ciel we need to talk."

"About what?"

"This." I show him my right eye. He looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"How is this possible?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian enters the office. "You called my lord."

"Take off your left glove and show me your contract symbol."

"Yes my lord." He takes off the glove. Sure enough the same symbol is on his hand, Ciel and my right eye.

"Yup. That's the symbol on both of our eyes."

"I still don't know how this is possible."

"How what is possible my lord?" Sebastian asks.

I show Sebastian my right eye. Again I get an unreadble expression. Sebastian turns to Ciel. "How is this possible?"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU IDIOT!" Ciel yells at Sebastian.

"Now, now Ciel. Stop acting like a child and take it like a man."I tell him.

"Leave this instant before I throw you out!" I open the door leading to the hallway.

"Sorry, you can't do that. You're under the Queen's orders to 'take me under your wing'."

He throw a book at me. I easily dodge it and it lands on the floor in the hallway. "Get out!"

I leave laughing. _Oh, man. It's been a long time since I've had this much fun!_

As I'm making my way down the hallway, still laughing my head off, something stops me from laughing. A thought from Ciel: _Why do I feel like I've heard that line brfore?_

I crack a smile. _Welcome back to the Phantomhive's Michele._

* * *

**A/n: The first chapter is done! Just a bit of warning, a lot of plot points from the prequel will be used in the sequel and some things will be taken straight from the prequel as well, like for the next chapter. Please review at the bottom and tell what you think. And I promise this will be longer and I won't end it so fast like the prequel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **_I'm going to point this out now, before I forget, this chapter will be a lot like Chapter 8 of the prequel and there's a reason for it. You'll see once you read it. Now, without further adieu, here's chapter 2! Hey that rhymes._

***Edit 11/12/12: **_I went back and deleted the stuff from chapter 8 of the prequel. _  
**Warning: **_Language and mature themes._

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji. Just my OC and the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Déjà vu**

_Riiiiiiiiiiing._

"Ugh, not again…"

_Riiiiiiiiiing._

"Fine." I slap down on the alarm clock on my bedside table. "Damn alarm clock. What time is it?"

The alarm reads 5:30. Here comes the fun part.

_5:30! Who the hell set the alarm for 5:30? I'm supposed to get up in an hour!_

_Who would- CIEL! DID YOU HAVE SEBASTIAN SET MY ALARM FOR 5:30 INSTEAD OF 6:30?!_

_What if I did? _Ciel sarcastically thinks back.

_Oh, your gonna pay! I'll get you!_

_How can you? Sebastian will come as soon as I order him._

_Oh, I have my ways. Mwahahahaha._

_What was that?_

_Oh, just a little thing I'd like to call REVENGE!_

I show Ciel scenes from a fan fiction I read four weeks ago. Let's just say it was a yaoi that involved a certain noblemen and butler…

_Wha- No! No! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!_

_Hmm… only if you surrender._

_No! I'd rather keep suffering like this than do that!_

I play the scene on full Technicolor blast.

_FINE! I SURRENDER! JUST. MAKE. IT. STOP!_

I stop showing him the scene. _Oh, man. I miss doing this to him!_

_You're enjoying yourself, aren't you? _Ciel asks me telepathically.

_Oh, yeah._

He mentally slaps me.

I slap him back. We continue like this until my head starts spinning.

_Okay, I surrender. You happy now?_

_For now._

I get up from the bed and check the clock again. 6:23.

_Grr. I wasted precious sleeping time arguing with a little brat! Sigh, might as well get dressed and start on today's chores._

* * *

**(Ciel's POV)**

"Young master, can we have a word with you? It's about Michele." Mey-Rin asks me.

"Why, is there something wrong with the new person I hired?" I ask, looking up from my newspaper.

"Oh, no that's not it. It's just that…"

"…Something seems awfully…familiar with the girl." Baldroy finishes for Mey-Rin.

"What do you mean by familiar?" I ask, curious at what their answers would be.

"W-Well, for starters, today she made pancakes."

"And?"

"I don't know. Something at the back of my mind been telling me that someone made pancakes that tasted just like that earlier in my life and I can't put my finger on it."

"Same here." says Mey-Rin. "Earlier, I was getting down some dishes from the cabinet. I almost fell but Michele somehow knew I was going to fall and caught me just in time. After she put me back on my feet, she gave me some advice that sounded very familiar, yes it did. Like I heard it before but I, too, can't put my finger on it."

"And Finny, do you have anything that seems like it's familiar to you."

"Um, only that I fainted when she told me why she was here in the first place. And, yes, that seems awfully familiar to me also."

"Hmm…what else seemed 'familiar' to you three?"

They think about for a minute.

"You know, now that I think about, the reason why she was hired in the first place." Baldroy says.

"You know, you're right!" Finny exclaims.

"What exactly was her explanation for why she was hired?"

"You mean you don't know?!" All three shout, not believing their ears. _Why are they shouting? _

"Know what?" I ask.

Baldroy tells me what Michele told them hours ago. _Why does all this seem like this happened before?_

"That's all for-" _Ask them about Ricky. _A mysterious voice, neither male nor female, interrupts me.

_Who are you?_

…

_What the hell?! _

"Oh and one more thing." I say.

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know a Ricky?"

"Ricky, who's Ricky?" Finny asks Baldroy.

"I don't know. I don't even know a Ricky!"

"Neither do I!" says Mey-Rin.

"But…" Baldroy adds, "I feel as if I've heard the name before."

"Really?!" Mey-Rin and Finny ask.

"Hmm…very well, you three are dismissed."

"Yes, young master!" The three servants bow and exit my office. I ring the bell that leads to the library. Sebastian enters my office.

"Yes bocchan?"

"Please tell Michele that I need to see her immediately."

"As you wish."

* * *

**(Michele's POV)**

"The young master wishes to speak with you immediately." Sebastian informs me as I'm cleaning the dining tables with a soapy rag.

"Okay." I put down my rag, dry my hands on my apron, and follow him up to Ciel's office.

Sebastian knocks on the door. "Come in."

"Bocchan, you wish to speak with her?"

"Yes, Sebastian you are dismissed." Sebastian bows and exits the office, closing the door behind him.

"So, what is that you wish to speak with me about?"

"Earlier today, Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finny informed me that something about you seems…familiar."

"Wh-What do you mean familiar?" I ask, clearly nervous. _Shit! Pretty soon, he'll know about Last Time and there's a high probability that he won't believe me!_

"Well, Baldroy told me you made pancakes that tasted similar to some that he claims to have eaten 'earlier in his life'; Mey-Rin told me that you gave her advice 'that sounded very familiar'; Finny told me that he 'fainted when she told me the reason she was here in first place'; and finally, all three claimed to have heard the reason you gave them before. Can you tell me why is that?" Ciel asks, curiosity obvious in his voice.

"We-Well, you see…"

"Well, can you tell me, or is it something that big of a secret that you can never tell anyone?"

"Um…you see-"

"SPILL IT OUT ALREADY, YOU INCOMPETENT GIRL!"

"OKAY FINE! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT BADLY, THEN I'LL TELL YOU!" I yell at Ciel. I take a deep breath and explain, "About four week ago, I woke up for school, only to find myself in a strange white bed in your body. At first I couldn't believe it was happening, but it was. I did your duties as President of Funtom, which was extremely difficult by the way. I don't know how you do it-"

"Just get out with it."

"Okay, okay. Anyway, I got frustrated and had a mental breakdown in front of Sebastian, who laughed in my face. The next morning when I got up and went to the bathroom, you appeared out of nowhere. I thought I was back in my own body but I wasn't, so I end up having another mental breakdown. You then ordered Sebastian to help you carry me to the bedroom and I explained somewhat how I got here. That's when we found out we could read each other's minds, though we could only read each other's, no one else's. We then planned what I was going to do, and I thought up of the idea of me being an assassin from a rival family. You, at first, were against it but I convinced you otherwise. We went through with the plan that night. I was then hired into the manor and worked there for about a day. I made pancakes, washed the dishes, dusted the rooms, did the laundry, watered the grass, made lunch for the servants, etc. The following day, we left for London-"

"We?"

"Yes, you, me and Sebastian. We worked on the Jack the Ripper case together. For our first suspect, the Viscount Druitt, we wore matching dresses so just in case Lizzie was there, I could distract her while you got information out of the Viscount. Turned out to be a total fluke but I was able to point out the next witness. That night, we staked out the house, only somehow Jack got past us into the house and chopped the poor woman to pieces. Turned out it was your aunt Madam Red and her 'butler' Grell behind the whole thing. When Jack was revealed, you had me hide somewhere so I hid behind a corner nearby watching the whole thing. Grell, who is a shinigami, would go out and kill the victims whenever Madam Red needed an alibi. Madam Red was upset that the prostitutes were getting rid of their uteruses, the one thing she wanted. She was about to stab you for 'ruining everything' but she hesitates and Grell kills her for not doing her job. Just as Grell was about to kill you too with his death scythe, I come running from my hiding place and push you out of the way, causing me to get cut instead. My life flashes before everyone, showing the main events in my life; my first day of kindergarden, my 8th grade graduation, my first day of high school and the day before I was suppose to start my junior year. You found out my really name during that moment. After I said my name to you, everything went black." After I was done explaining the last time I was here, I ask, "So does this answer your question?"

Ciel looks at me for a moment and then he…laughs?

_Oh, boy. He must have really cracked now._

"Why are you laughing? I told you the truth!"

"I don't know. It sounds to incredible at that." He stops laughing. "Anyway, say the story was indeed 'true'-"

"It is true!"

"-what name did you use since I never knew your real name until the end?"

"Ricky."

All of a sudden his eyes got bigger than his head, his face paler and he said in a shaky tone, "Ri-Ricky, you say. Well, um…that's…um…"

"You still don't believe do you?"

"N-No, not in the least."

"Well, maybe this will jog your memory. I left a bit of the ending out."

"What?"

"Yes. Before we went to the Viscount's party, we went to the crime scene. While we were on our way there, a man dropped a pocket watch and I went to go return it. Turned out the man was going to get rid of it, but he let me keep it. By the time I was done, you had already visited the crime scene and the Undertaker's."

"What pocket watch?"

"This one." I pull out the pocket watch form my pant pocket and hand it to him.

Ciel takes it and examines it. "I don't see how a pocket watch proves anything-Er. AH!" Out of nowhere, Ciel falls to his knees, holding his head in his hands, crying out in pain. "Ci-Ciel, what's wrong? Hey Ci-" "UGH! WH-WHAT IS THIS?! WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT SO-UGH!" After what seems like hours, he stops screaming. "Are you okay?" I ask, helping him off the floor. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" Ciels slaps my hand away. "Are you okay bocchan?" Sebastian asks, rushing into the room. "I'm fine." He tells Sebastian. Ciel then turns to me and in a fiery anger, knocks me to the ground. "What the hell Ciel?!" I ask. He doesn't answer. Instead he aims his fist to my face. I easily dodge it. I then grab both of his wrist and flip our positions; I'm now on top of him. I curl up fingers into a fist and sock him in the face. Hard. I then let go of his fist and spring up from the floor. Ciel uses the opportunity to swing his leg out and trip me. I fall crashing down to the ground on my ass. He stands up and start advancing towards me. I do a backwards flip to get more distance between us. I pull up my fist in front of me, ready. He charges, his fist ready. I wait for the strike. He pull back and aims for my gut. _Not this time, Ciel. _

_Huh?_

I spin out of the way, raise my fist and BAM! Right in the stomach.

_An eye for an eye my friend._

Ciel doubles over in pain. "Are you okay, bocchan?" Sebastian goes over to Ciel, who's clutching his stomach, clearly in pain.

"I-I'm fine." He turns to me. He curls his left hand into another fist and charges at me. I raise my hand to stop him but he duck under it. He aims at my stomach but I use my other hand to push him back. Ciel struggles under my hand, trying to reach me and deliver the final blow.

"C'mon Ciel. Stop acting like a child and start acting like a man."

All of a sudden Ciel stop struggling and his face gets paler. His eyes are now the size of saucers. He looks up at me and backs away slowly. As he's backing away, he says in a startled voice, "R-Ricky?"

"Oh, finally figured it out, huh? Too bad. I was hoping to fool you even longer-"

I'm caught off by Ciel hugging me. Hugging me?! HUGGING ME?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Uh…Ciel? A-Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes, why you ask?"

"Cause, you're hugging me." I state very bluntly.

"Huh?" He looks at what we're-he's- doing. "Oh. Eh!" He leaves my arms as quickly as he got in them.

"Young master." Baldroy walks into the office saying, "I thought about the name Ricky again and it turns out I DID knew a Ricky-" He looks at me and does a double take. "R-Ricky?" He asks me. I nod. "H-How is this possible? Ricky's a boy, and you're a girl." "What are you talking about?" I ask, "Ricky was never a boy." "Excuse me, what do you mean Ricky was never a boy?! I saw him with my own two eyes. I know a boy when I see one." "Would you believe that a girl's soul was trapped in the body of a twelve year old boy?" Baldroy was just about to answer when he's interrupted by Finny and Mey-Rin barging into the room. "Young master! We remember who Ricky is!" "Yes we did! He's-" They stop and look at me. "Ricky!" Finny comes charging at me and hugs me. "Whoa, Finny. Calm down, otherwise you're going to break me in half." "Ah, sorry. I just excited." Finny backs away slowly, embarrassed. "Ha-ha. It's okay." I hug him to show that it was okay. "You three, get back to work. You can have your happy reunion later." Ciel instructs them. "Yes young master!" They bow and leave the room, chatting about what they should do to celebrate. Ciel asks me, "What happened? How did you come back? Why-"

"Whoa, slow down for a second." I tell him. "First off, after I blacked out, I woke up in a hospital. Apparently I was in a coma the whole time but I knew it happened. I found that out when I tried sitting up and I heard a clink of metal coming from my left hand. In my hand was the pocket watch. Second, how and why I came back I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea?" He asks. "I mean I don't remember how I got here. Not clearly at least." "Well, what do you remember?" "Um…" I try remembering what happened that day but the memory's too blurry to make out. "I'm sorry. The memory is way too blurry to make out." Ciel sighs and puts his left hand up to the bridge of his nose, trying not to shout. "Fine. Let me know when you remember." "Yeah, probably at sudden death, like the last time." Sarcasm dripping in my voice. "DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!" He screams. "Okay okay. I didn't know teenage boys during the Victorian era PMS." _Why the fuck did he freak out? Couldn't he have noticed that I was being SARCASTIC!_

_You don't have to yell._

_Then why were you yelling at me earlier telling me to 'not joke about sudden death'. _

… No comment.

_Okaaaaaaaay. Any word from the Queen about what the hell you're supposed to do with me?_

_No. I haven't received anything yet and why are we talking telepathically._

_Because it's convenient and I'm too lazy to speak._

"Why you…"

_Still lazy._

If looks could kill, I would be dead in an instant with my head rolling on the floor. "You are dismissed." I heads towards the door but just before I leave I say, "I have name you know. It's Michele. If you end up forgetting it, try to remember it BEFORE you face sudden death." "WHY YOU-" I leave before he finishes his sentence.

_That damn girl. She probably came back to give me a migraine._

_Good._

_Bitch. _

_Bastard._

_Welcome back, Michele._

I crack a smile. _Thanks. It's good to be back. _

* * *

**A/n: **_I know I should have put this in the beginning but, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I was busy with stuff, mostly school stuff, like papers(evil!). Anyway, please review at the bottom and let me know what you think! _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **_The ENTIRE chapter will be told through Ciel's POV. Just FYI._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing! _

**Warning: **_Language, violence and mature themes._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Growing (One-sided) Feelings**

"Young master, here is the paperwork from the branch in France. Please have those checked and signed before noon tomorrow." Sebastian hands me a stack of papers.

"Very well." I say.

Sebastian then hands me an envelope with the Queen's seal on it.

"A letter from Her Majesty? That was quick. It's only been a few days."

I open the letter, containing further instructions for the girl and a party date?

_Did I read that right?_

The letter reads as follows:

"_Dear Ciel,_

_How are you and how is the girl-Michele is it? I hope both of you are doing well. I have further instructions for you. She is to remain with you at your manor and continue with whatever you are having her do until she figures out how to get back home. _

_In the meantime, I have prepared a ball, which will be held next Saturday at 7pm at the Palace. I hope you and Michele will be able to attend. I will send a seamstress the day after tomorrow to measure Michele for her dress. After all, she is the guest of honor._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria."_

_Michele? The guest of honor at Her Majesty's ball? Did I read that right?_

_Now, Ciel. It isn't nice to question your elders._ She startles me just as she said that.

_Ah! Don't startle me._

_No and yes you did read that right. Wow, I'm the guest of honor at a Queen's party? Sweet._

_Sweet? That's all you can say?!_

_Hey, can you BLAME me?! It's not every day that a normal girl like me is the guest of honor at a ROYAL PARTY!_

_Okay. You don't have to shout._

She sticks her tongue at me and continues her work. I, however, get back to this humorous pile of paperwork that needs to be signed.

_Sigh, so much paperwork. _I start with the papers right in front of me and start signing.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later…**

_Sigh, this is boring. _I put down another report, this one from Italy, and look out my window.

Michele's outside, helping Finny with the yard work. Finny's watering the grass and she's trimming the trees. As Michele's trimming them, the ladder starts to wobble and it tips.

_Oh no! Please don't fall-_

She falls. Sideways.

"Sebast-"

Fortunately, Finny got to her in time and caught her in his arms.

_Phew._ I sigh with relief.

Michele gets back onto her feet and thanks Finny. Afterwards she then gives him a loving smile. Looking at her smiling like that to Finny makes my hearts tug a bit.

_What?! My heart doesn't tug at anyone! I can't fall for her. I'm engaged to Lizzie!_

I ignore the sharp feeling in my gut and get back to work. Unfortunately it's close to impossible to concentrate on anything except her smile.

_I don't love her! _

_But, then why I feel so…_

_Jealous?_

* * *

"Here's your afternoon dessert. Vanilla cake with strawberries as the filling." Michele serves me a slice of it.

"Why are you bringing the dessert instead of Sebastian?" I ask, my tone filled with annoyance and a bit of anger.

"I don't know. He just said he was busy and he wasn't able to bring it. So he sent me." She explains, ignoring my tone, as she places a plate in front of me along with a fork. I pick up the fork, ready to eat it but it slips from my hand and lands on the floor. Michele picks it up and leaves the room, grumbling on how I'll have a shit attack if she doesn't get another fork. As she's leaving, a part of me stops her.

_No, don't leave!_

She stops and turns around, looking at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"Did you say anything?" She asks, confusion in her voice.

"No. It must be your imagination."

She gives me don't-deny-it look and walks out of the room. I sigh in relief and decide to get back to work. I fan out the paper so I could see it better but that resulted in having half of the pile falling to the ground, scattered around the room.

_Great._

I get up from my chair and pick up the papers from the floor. As I'm picking them up, the door opens. Michele sees me on the floor, picking up the scattered papers. She then gets down without a word and helps me.

_Why are you helping me? If it was anyone else, they would have stopped me and say I shouldn't lower myself to pick up papers._

She doesn't answer. Instead she continues to pick up the papers. When we both simultaneously grab the last paper, our hands touch, sending a bolt of electricity through my arm. I immediately pull my hand away but Michele just grabs the paper and puts in on top of her stack, as if nothing happened.

_Did she not feel that?_

We both get up from the floor. She hands me her half and the fork. I put the paperwork and the fork on the desk.

She bows and as she turns to leave, I subconsciously reach out and grab her arm.

She turns to look at me, confusion in her eyes.

"What?" She asks.

I immediately let go of her arm and reply, "Nothing."

She turns again and leaves.

As Michele leaves through the door, I feel this longing, deep inside.

_Wh-What is this feeling inside of me? Is it…_

But I block out that thought. _No it isn't that. I must be coming down with a fever._

I go back to my desk, trying to concentrate on my work in front of me.

_But first, some dessert._

* * *

"…Ciel? Ciel!"

I instantly snap up, awake; my lips a few centimeters away from hers.

I immediately back away.

_Way too close!_

"Are you okay, Ciel?" Michele asks, her hands on her hips.

"Ye-yeah. Wh-Why are you asking?" I manage to say.

"Well, you've been acting weird today. Are you coming down with a fever?" She leans in and puts her hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

Blood rushes instantly up my face. _Too close!_

"I'm fine." I tell her.

"Are you sure because you feel a little warm."

"I said I was fine!" I yell at her, slapping her hand away.

She looks at me shocked mixed with an emotion I can't read. Is it hurt?

_Shit. I didn't mean to yell at her._

"Um…Uh…Michele-"

"Excuse me. It's past my bedtime." She bows and leaves the room, not giving me a chance to apologize.

_What is up with him? _I hear her think.

_I mean, he's been acting strangely every since I fell of the ladder. Does he-_

_NonononononononoNO! don't get any ideas Michele! He doesn't! Okay?! He's engaged to Elizabeth. Be happy for them._

_Yes, I should. Now, time to get ready for bed._

The mini battle with herself ends.

I sigh and lean back into my chair.

"She's right. I shouldn't get any strange ideas in my head. I'm engaged to Elizabeth. And there's nothing I can do about it."

* * *

**A/n: **_I'm sorry the chapter was short but that was all I could think of for that. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and something will be revealed. Please review at the bottom and tell me what you thought about the chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **_I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been extremely busy ever since Junior year started, it being the most important year. FYI this entire chapter will be told through Ciel's POV. Here's the four chapter of Strange Circumstance 2: Back to the Past._

**Warning: **_Language, violence and mature themes._

**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own anything else except the plot and Michele._

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ball**

May 3, 1889. The day of Her Majesty's ball. The seamstress came to the manor earlier to drop off Michele's dress. As I'm in my office doing the paperwork for Funtom, my mind keeps on drifting to earlier. I still can't get the image of Michele in that dress. She looked…beautiful. Mesmerizing. _Huh? Wh-what did I just say?! _

I clear all thoughts before she reads them. _C'mon Ciel, focus. _

I try concentrating on my work but no luck. I can't stop thinking about her. _Sigh, I give up._ I put down the papers, given up. I look at the clock on the far right wall. _3:30. Only about four more hours until it's time to leave. Great._

I look out into the courtyard, seeing at what the servants are doing. Finny's watering the grass while Michele's weeding the lawn. As she's doing that, Finny ended up getting distracted by the birds around him when he aims the hose at Michele, causing her to get soaked. She screams and Finny immediately turns the hose away, apologizing really loudly. As he's apologizing, Michele grabs the hose and sprays him with it. He runs away but she goes after him, spraying him with water. He then turns around, grabs the hose from her, and soaks her from head to toe. She screams and runs with her hands covering her face, laughing without a care in the world. She looks up and sees me by the window. She smiles. _Okay, okay. That's enough horseplay. It's time to work._ I tell her.

_Aww…Ciel! You're no fun! _She fake pouts.

_Get to work!_

_Fine, fine! Geez!_ She tells Finny to turn off the house and she gets back to weeding.

_Aye, that troublesome girl._

_That's Miss Troublesome girl to you._

I flip her off.

She sticks out her tongue.

* * *

"Young master, it's 6:00. Are you going to get ready for the ball?" Sebastian asks me.

"Yes, and when you are done, go help Michele get ready. She may need it." I order him.

"As you wish, bocchan." He bows and leads me to my closet. After he's done getting me ready, he bows and leaves to Michele's room. I walk back to my office and wait for 7:30.

As I'm sitting in my chair, I start to hear very loud noises coming from Michele's room.

"Uh…Se-Sebastian."

_?_

"My lady, will you quit squirming?"

"I c-can't. It hurts."

"It would only hurt for a little while. Now please try to relax. It will be over as soon as possible."

"O-Okay. Ah..mmm..S-Sebastian, it's too tight!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is. How does this thing fit around me? It's so…"

"Michele, I'm losing my patience. Just stay still."

"Ah…uh…mmm…S-Sebastian, I-I'm gonna-"

_She's gonna what? _That last statement drains all blood from my face. _Sebastian, if you're doing what I think you're doing to her, I swear I'm gonna-_

"SEBASTIAN I'M GONNA TRUN AROUND, TAKE THIS FUCKING CORSET OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T LOOSEN THIS RIGHT NOW!"

…_Huh? That's what she was screaming about?_

_You were too not to long ago, Ciel. _

I shiver at that dreadful memory. _I'd forget that. _

_Well, too bad._

"Michele, ladies don't say 'fuck' or 'ass' nor threaten other people."

"Fuck y-OW! Did you have to be so rough?"

"There. It's now on."

"I…can't…breathe. How do girls stand these things? I'm glad they went out of style long before I was born."

"Now, turn around so I can put on the dress."

_What is going on over there?_

_Can't you tell, Ciel? Sebastian almost murdered me WITH A CORSET!_

_Ugh, stop yelling you brat. You're giving me a headache._

_Fuck you._

There's a knock at my door. "Bocchan, Michele is now ready. Do you wish to see her?"

"Yes." I say without thinking.

_Gah! NONONONONONONO-_

As she enters the room, I forget what I was thinking about a minute ago. Standing in front of me is Michele but at the same time it isn't her. Standing in front of me is a girl slightly shorter than. Her hair is pulled back into a small bun and her dress hangs a bit loosely on her slim body. I let out air that I didn't realize I was holding.

"So what do you think?" She asks, her cheeks a bit pink.

"W-well, it looks…"

"C'mon, Ciel. You can answer a question as simple as this."

"You look…amazing."

Her eyes go as wide as saucers. She lowers her head so I can't see the huge blush forming on her face.

"W-we better get going." She says before she exit's the room.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan?"

"Prepare the carriage."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Michele exclaims as she exits out of the carriage.

"Please try to refrain from getting overexcited. Remember you are the guest of honor at Her Majesty's party-"

"-And I have to act like a lady so I can set an example to her people. I know Ciel. You don't have to keep delegating me. Geez."

I glare at her. She smirks and enters the palace.

_This is going to me one long night._

* * *

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. I would especially like to thank our guest of honor, Michele Rodriguez for being able to attend." Everyone claps at what Her Majesty said. "Now, please enjoy ourselves." Everyone claps and disperses across the ballroom. Some talk to their friends and family. Some are chatting with business partners about some new deal they should make. Others head to the buffet table. Michele just stands there like a lost duckling, not sure what to do.

_Should I go over to the buffet table or should I go talk to Ciel? Well, the food looks delicious and I'm getting kinda hungry…_

_Just go._ I tell her.

_You sure?_

_Yes._

She heads over to the buffet table. As she's walking there, she bumps into a man who looks like he's in his early twenties. He looks…awfully familiar…

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" She asks the man. _Damn, this guy's cute._

_What?! She called the guy "cute". _All of a sudden I feel like going over there to punch the guy's living daylights out.

"Yes I am. There's no to apologize." He replies with a small smile.

"Oh! That's good. I mean that you're not hurt, heh-heh." She says with an awkward smile. _Damn, I made a fool out of myself._

"I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Lord Canterbury, but you can call me Henry." He tells her.

"Oh, my name is-" She starts introducing herself but Lord Canterbury interrupts her.

"Michele Rodriguez, I know. Her Majesty said your name when she introduced you."

"Oh that's right." She says. "But, please, call me Michele."

"Okay, Michele, how did someone so pretty as yourself, get to be the guest of honor at Her Majesty's ball? It must have been extraordinary." He asks, while flirting with her.

_FLIRTING WITH HER?! THAT SLY BASTARD! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!_

"Oh…um…I really don't know, myself actually."

"What?"

"Yes. You see, I only found out about this last week."

"Oh wow. Well, I'm glad you were invited anyway."

"Really? W-why?" She stutters the last part.

_Why is she stuttering now? Oh God, don't tell she…likes him?_

"Because then I wouldn't have meet you. I think you're beautiful." he tells her.

She blushes a dark shade of red. "R-re-really?"

"Yes." He then cups her face into his hands and kisses her cheek. Her face turns into a darker shade of red.

_THAT'S IT! _

I head over there and say, "Michele, it's time to leave."

"So soon?" She asks, glaring at me.

_Why are you here?! _

I don't answer, instead I turn towards Lord Canterbury and say, "Thank you for entertaining my servant for the evening. She is not interested in older men so she would appreciate it if you never talk to her again." He looks at me, shocked. He turns towards Michele, with a look of disgust and walks away to talk to another woman. I turn to Michele whose not only glaring at me but on the verge of tears.

_CIEL! HOW YOU DO THIS TO ME? CIEL! __**CIEL! **_

I ignore her and tell her it's time to leave. She follows me silently, still glaring at me. I order Sebastian to bring the carriage to take us back to the manor.

Once we get back to the manor, Sebastian informs me Elizabeth is coming to see me now and wants to ask me something about a picnic tomorrow. I tell him to feed her some cake and send her off. I head to my office to finish one last document I just remember I needed to sign for tomorrow. Once I sit at my desk, my door opens with a loud bang. I jump at my seat and look up to see who it is. It's Michele, still in her dress and with tears streaming down her face. She looks pissed. Very pissed.

"**CIEL, YOU BASTARD! HOW YOU SAY THAT TO LORD CANTERBURY?! HOW YOU SAY THAT I WAS NOT INTERESTED IN HIM?! HOW COULD YOU?!"**

"Why?" I ask.

"Yes! Why?! Couldn't you see that I was interested?!" She yells at me, her voice a little bit lower than earlier. "I mean I don't get it Ciel! Why are you so jealous of Lord Canterbury. You are engaged to Elizabeth. You should be making sure men aren't talking to _her _instead of me. I just don't get it!"

I get up from my seat, reach across my desk as she's still talking, grab the front of her dress, pull her towards me, and, before I could stop myself, kiss her.

I can sense her shock and kiss her a bit harder. She then raises both her hands and pushed me away. She wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand. Michele then raises her right hand and slaps me. "How. Could. You?" She asks, slowly, very angry. "You are an engaged man, Ciel! Why did you just kiss me? Why, Ciel?! TELL ME!"

I don't answer. Instead I stare at the doorway. Elizabeth is standing there, shocked.

_Oh…shit._

Michele turns and sees Elizabeth. Michele starts running. Elizabeth follows her.

"Mich-" She doesn't listen. Instead she runs out into the courtyard but doesn't get very far. She ends up tripping on her dress and falls on her face. She just stays there and cries. Elizabeth goes over to her and tries to comfort her. She clings to Elizabeth, crying and repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I just stand by the manor's entrance, staring at her, not regretting a thing. She just cries harder.

* * *

**A/n: **_Phew…that chapter's done. Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy and a lazy ass but today, on my birthday I should add, I finally sat down and typed out this chapter. And i'm sorry if Ciel seems a bit OOC. It needs to be this way so the story can advance. Please review at the bottom, por favor. Oh yes! Before I forget I need ideas for the next chapter. I have one idea for the middle/end of the chapter but I need something for how to begin the next one. So if you have any ideas, please PM with your idea, or if you are a guest reading this, leave a review stating your idea. Okay that's about it! Please don't forget to leave a review as well._

_Arigato. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_*Sigh* I haven't updated since my birthday…Damn… Oh and I know I usually put this at the end, but please review when you finished the chapter. _

**Warning: **_Language, violence, and mature themes. Something will be revealed about Michele's past. It's dark. Warning you now._

**Disclaimer: **_Black Butler ain't mine and it'll never be._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forget**

We haven't spoken in a month. I continue my job at the manor and Ciel continues to order me around. I try to avoid him as much as possible, both physically and mentally. Elizabeth still comes to manor to visit Ciel, she acts like nothing happened four weeks ago. How can she act like nothing happened? Did she not see? Does she not love him anymore and doing this out of obligation or does she still love his and is trying to forget? Oh, how I wish I could forget. That kiss opened up something that happened three years ago. Flashes of That Day flow into my mind. The lights…the music…the people…the dark room…the…the…NonoNONO! Stopstopstopstopstopstopstop STOP! …It never happened It never happened It never happened It never HAPPENED!

* * *

"Michele…Michele…MICHELE WAKE UP!" I bolt awake to find Mey-Rin screaming at me. "W-what happened?" I look at my surroundings. Apparently I fell on the ground, seeing as Mey-Rin is bending over. "I don't know exactly but I was putting away the dishes when I heard a loud crash. I ran inside the dining room and found the ladder tipped over and you on the floor unconscious."

"Okay…" _I don't remember being on the ladder…_

I try standing up but a wave of dizziness causes me to tip over. Mey-Rin catches me just as I was about to hit the floor. "I might have a concussion. Mey-Rin can you help me to my room?"

"O-of course."

She half-carries, half supports me as we walk towards my quarters. She helps me lay onto the bed, making sure I don't hurt myself in the process.

"If you need anything, just yell." Mey-Rin assures me.

"Sure. Thank you Mey-Rin." I give her my most sincere smile.

"You're welcome." She bows and exits the room.

I lay on the bed, trying to stay awake. I remember learning in health class on the proper procedure to treat a concussion. You have to make sure the patient wakes up periodically through out the night to prevent slipping into a coma.

My eyes are feeling heavy and threaten to close but I will them to stay open for a few more minutes. Seconds later, my eyes finally give and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Hey, this one looks good. How did you manage to score this one?"_

"_Yeah, how did you? It must took a lot of convincing to score her." _

"_Not really, it only took a few dates. After that, it was smooth sailing." _

"_Ha-ha no kidding."_

"_So when can we have our fun?"_

"_After I'm done with her."_

"_Aww…you're no fun."_

"_But the real fun starts afterwards, does it not?"_

"_Yeah…that's true."_

"_So what are you waiting for?"_

"…_J-josh? W-what's going on? I wanna go home. H-hey! Josh!…No… No…Stop…I wanna go home…Stop…STOP!"_

I bolt awake from the nightmare, panting. My shirt and sheets soaked with sweat. I push the covers off and get up. Before I leave the room, I check the time. 4:30. _Damn…I've asleep longer than I thought. _I change out of my sweat-induced clothes and replace the soaked sheets. I put on my boots and walk out the room.

* * *

I walk out into the garden in the back, clearing my mind of all thoughts. No luck. Bits and pieces of that nightmare still linger. _Are you okay?_

I jump at the sound of Ciel's voice.

No, I'm not okay. The walls I've so carefully constructed are crumpling and it's all you fault.

_Y-yes. _

_No you're not. You're lying to me._

_N-no I'm not._

_Yes you are._

_No I'm not, Ciel._

_Just admit it, Michele._

_NO! I'M NOT LYING TO YOU, NOW JUST DROP IT GODDAMMIT! _My voice hysterical.

He stops talking for a few minutes. He then asks me, _Then why did you say it was all my fault?_

My heart stops at that question. H-he…heard…me?

I block Ciel out, not wanting to answer him. I turn towards the manor, heading back in, not knowing that my walls would further crumple into dust.

* * *

I walk inside the manor, finding Ciel standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking worried.

"Are you-" He starts to ask.

"I'm fine!"

"I don't believe you."

"Heh, since when did you ever believe me?" I ask.

His expression changes from worried to surprise.

"What do you mean I never believed you?"

"It's exactly as you said Ciel."

"I don't understand. Explain yourself."

"Fine I will. First off, when we first met eighth weeks ago, you didn't believe I was from the future. Second, you didn't believe that the world you live in is fake. Third, you didn't believe me when I told you how I found the pocket watch. Fourth, you didn't believe me again when I explained how we first met-"

"I didn't remember you! How could have I believed-"

"And fifth, you didn't believe me when I told you I was fine. Need more evidence, or do you still not believe me?"

Ciel stares at me with an unreadable expression. "No, I don't." He says, breaking the silence.

I clench my fist, pissed. I charge, ready to strike. I aim and just as I'm about to land it on his face, Sebastian grabs my wrist. I turn my head towards him, ready to tell him off but he beats me to it.

"Michele, you have a letter addressed to you."

Huh?

"W-what?"

"Yes." He hands me the envelope. Sure enough, there's my name scrawled in the center. I turn it over to see the seal on it. It's a pentagram. It looks a lot like the one on Sebastian's left hand and Ciel's and my eye but there are swirls around the star and the outer circle has swirls instead of spikes. I tear the seal and open the envelope. I then take out whatever is inside it. What was inside make my blood turn cold. My heart stops, leaving me gasping for air. I fall to my knees, still holding the paper in my hand. The paper is no ordinary piece of paper. It's a photograph. A colored one taken from a digital camera. A photo of That Night. Memories of That Night become clearer as I desperately try to push them away. I claw at the sides of my head, trying to forget. "N-no…no…no….stop….STOP!"

"Michele, what's wrong? Answer me! Michele!" Ciel grabs my shoulders, trying to get me to answer but I can't. My mind is somewhere else. I'm back at That Party, That Night.

The night I was raped.

By someone I trusted.


End file.
